The present invention relates to methods and systems for handling interactions between a user and a computer. In particular, the present invention relates to methods and systems for handling communication messages from different types of communication interfaces.
Modern telecommunications systems generally utilize two domains, a Public Switch Telephone Network (PSTN) domain and an Internet Domain. In the PSTN domain, one has the choice of regular phone calls, text and multimedia messages (SMS/MMS), fax, and interactive voice response (IVR) for automatic self service. This domain uses what is known as circuit switching technology. In the Internet domain, email, instant messaging (IM), web sites and blogging are among the commonly used methods for communications. This domain uses what is known as packet switching technology.
Although technologies exist to allow users to send communication messages between the two domains, integration between the two domain remains challenging and inconvenient for ordinary users. Additionally, even within the same domain, users are usually confronted with separate tools for accessing communication messages. For example, users may need to access multiple voicemail boxes for mobile and office phones, or enterprise and internet hosted email inboxes. Also, a person may need to try several phone numbers and other modes of communication to contact another person or to contact a group. Thus, there is a need for a convenient mechanism that handles various types of communication requests and messages.